


家书

by thunderybee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Genji Shimada, M/M, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada





	1. Chapter 1

兄长大人：

见信如吾。

上面是客套，我深知你既不想收到信件，也不想见到我，你向来如此，兄长，一半责怪着我的冥顽不灵，另一半全然揽走责任，无非是埋怨自身教化不及，或者为当年那事耿耿于怀，想必倘若有再会之时，我大概也只能像当初一样重复道，半藏，我原谅你。

也请你务必放下，我尚未在那个月夜停下脚步，而你正值当年，何必将此一生武断地诉诸戛然而止。老实说，守望先锋确是给了我另一次机会，比我当初希望得到的力量更多，让我得以将梦想付诸实践，说到这，我还从未提起过，也不知道你对我会有多少怨怼，我彻底拔除已然腐朽不堪的家族时，曾也想过该如何面对兄长大人，但你一直明白我断不会停下的，这生锈的链条早已拴住你我多年，我不能再让花村的灯火被无辜者的血所浸没，不能再容忍凛然的白狼成为庞大腐朽牢笼中的一条狗，原谅我的擅作主张，兄长，但你应该知道，不仅仅是只有你一直在关注担忧着我的言行。

如今一切皆已成空，你那空虚的抱负，被附加的荣耀，毫无自我的认可都会随着岛田家的坍塌而烟消云散，你的仓皇放逐并非我想见的，但也似乎是武士必须历经的磨难，若你一直沉湎于茫然，我必须再次出手，劝说你加入我们并非我的同事们强迫或者劝诱，这里曾经也与我们的家似曾相识，无论是若即若离的家人还是朋友，亦或者盘根错节模糊不清的阴谋。我们所引以为傲的竜神之力，你曾经将其视为蜜糖，如今又惧为砒霜，那都是不必要的，兄长，去做值得一做的事，去做自己真正要成为的人，那就足够。过去的时日里我一直渴望为我曾经的一味逃避而赎罪，如今要说死而复生后还能令我有什么放不下的，那就是你罢…

……

进站的汽笛声惊醒了他，半藏抬起头，对面织着花哨绶带的老人倒是和善地冲他笑了笑，“已经到了环城站了，”她说的是英文，“您要下去休息吗？”

半藏摇了摇头，只是沉默着把手头叠了一小摊的信纸收起来，有些薄薄纸张看起来已经陈旧许多，边角压出了不能磨灭的折痕和黄晕，但仍然保存完好，那老人好奇而小心地瞥过一眼，“是您爱人的嘱托吗？”她带着皱褶的面颊上泛出少女般粉红的暖意，显出一些可笑又可爱的赧然来，“我的先生过去也是这样老派的绅士，从小他就背着我爸爸偷偷给我寄来情书和巧克力，我喜欢旅游而他不喜欢，所以他就要求我出门在外时寄回各种明信片，又给我寄来许多啰啰嗦嗦的书信。”

半藏拧了拧眉头，他内敛自傲的脾性让他不是很想和别人接话，可这漫长的旅途显然终于让面前的长辈憋不住话匣子了，而他也不再是能够睥一眼就让别人畏惧退开的家主，“是家书，”他只好回答，“我不成器兄弟的一些胡言乱语。”可能是太久没有和别人交谈过，他的口音显得有些刻意掩饰的冷淡，不过沉浸在旧日的浪漫畅想里的老夫人并没有察觉，索性半藏也没有在听，他在漂浮过耳边的别人家事里放空大脑，头一次让自己的思绪从盘旋在地底灰暗的淤层中浮起上升，因为他在想他的弟弟，而他的弟弟只能在天空找到踪迹。

正如眼前还在滔滔不绝的老夫人一样，半藏从未想过他的弟弟在书写上会有这么繁复，从前留个短消息兄弟俩几乎是比赛着措辞界的简洁，“家宴，方便来，不便亦来”，“不来”诸如此般，尔后的日子像呼啸的风一样胁卷着虫鸣雨潮血腥气从他身边行远，半藏发现他原来已经这样老了。

从满月夜里惊鸿一瞥的交锋过后，源氏便匆匆投入了他的新生活中，那昨日黄昏般奄奄一息的“正义”事业让半藏几乎发笑，他毫不留情地对胞弟的行为嗤之以鼻，又怅然若失，源氏从过去中脱身了，追逐着的内疚着的源头已经消失，而他揣着这沉重累赘又毫无意义的负担，不知道拿起还是放下。

他依旧像之前一样漫无目的地行走在陌生的国度，只不过放逐的流浪变成了茫然的游历，半藏揣测着源氏那只言片语的意义，像断了线的风筝一样游荡着，直到一封郑重其事的书信才让他松了一口气，却又因源氏在暗地里对自身行踪的了如指掌而恼羞成怒起来，他草草浏览过那些劝诫般的告慰，便丢了它，连点滴刻薄的反驳都没有回复。

“别来无恙……”

没过多久，他又断断续续收到了不少，秀丽洒脱的墨迹在纸上倾诉另一抹血脉对他毫无用处的闲谈，源氏有时候会谈及他的生活，他的同事，他的朋友，就像儿时放了学兴冲冲回家，像背课本似的给兄长交代“今天做了什么……”诸如这般，他甚至有意无意地提到当年的手术，仿佛满不在乎地把伤疤揭开给这个刽子手看，“痛到连手机游戏都按不动……十二连败，气馁至极”，半藏捧着那页沉重又轻飘飘的信纸气到头疼，始作俑者却在千里之外，他只好对自己发火。

然而时间久了，攒着信纸的盒子越来越沉，他发现背上却越来越轻松，行走的路也不再晦暗无光只通向幽冥的居所，他多了很多选择，去成为他自己。

“那么您也是要去旅游吗？”老夫人像是终于发现她唯一的听众有些走神，便不好意思地停了下来把话题挪回他身上，半藏叫苦不堪又只能敷衍地应付，没什么特别的目的，他含含糊糊地回答，把视线放到窗外，流经过列车的树林逐渐被灰黄的云的阴影所浸没，“只是偶然想去那个地方而已，”他这样说着，又生怕老人热烈的好奇心继续挖掘连自己都不想知道的秘密，把话题牵回了她身上，“请问您是在旅行？”

最后一次收到源氏的信是两年前，他的音讯拉得越来越长，来得越来越晚，有时候只是糊着灰尘的几张纸片和潦草的涂鸦，语焉不详地说着新特工组织的活动何其艰难，“倒是不大想让兄长来了，”他的字迹变得有些歪扭怪异，像是指骨骨折了还要拿着笔一样，“不过至少海边的风景还是不错的。”

那么至少看看风景，半藏想着，他终于收拾了零碎简陋的行装上了去往那个港口城市的路，揣着一盒子开始发旧的信纸。

“是的，”老夫人对于成为话题的中心显得容光焕发，“他还没有拿到过那个海港的明信片，我打算趁着骨头还能动弹赶紧去一趟。”

半藏把手指搁在粗粝的纸盒表面，像是抚摸着酣眠幼犬的耳朵，“为什么不一起去呢，”他盯着那一叠纸片边缘，有些陈旧纤薄的已经显出开始破碎的痕迹，“一起走不是更方便吗？”

老夫人的眼角露出一点涩意，她爱怜地摸了摸织好大半的绶带，“喔……这是个好主意，”她的语气里带了些叹息，“我的爱人已经去了天堂。”

“这样，”半藏回答，“我很遗憾。”


	2. 回响

1.

我按照三田的消息给那户人家打去电话时候，接了的是位温和的女士，在那一端心不在焉地“喂喂”着。我报上了荻野女士的名字，她告诉我，原先的荻野太太已经在前年冬日里过世了，现在租住着房子的是另一户人家。

“不过搬来的是一位独居的老先生，说不定可以帮您问问愿不愿意空出一个房间来。”那女子虽然听起来恍恍惚惚，但倒是耐心的很，三田在我旁边挠着猫咪呼噜呼噜的下颌，对着我询问的眼神点了点头。

“那便麻烦您了。”我对着电话说，那头应了一声答应下来。

大约是两天后，荻野女士旧居来了消息说户主愿意让出一间租出来了，三田便催着我赶紧收拾了行礼过去。

“你呀，”她斜着眼含住筷子一端，“非得避开你家里人么。”

我心不在焉地拨着小碟里的酱菜，“你又不是不知道我大哥那个暴脾气，”然后凑到三田耳边嘀咕，“我这样不顺着家里人意跑出来，他还不揪着打断我的腿。”

三田推了我一把嗔笑着，“到底是不是亲生的。”我含含糊糊地点头摇头，把酱料搅得一团糟。

那接电话的女士原是荻野太太的亲属，受托来照顾房子和现在的租客，看上去是懒洋洋的不大精神，但倒是很容易相处的样子，三田在我后面帮忙拖着箱子嘀嘀咕咕说老太太原来也这样。

“那时候这里还有许多猫，”她感叹着，“现在好像没了踪影啊。”

帮忙提了小包的荻野转过头来笑吟吟地回答，是因为现在的租客似乎不擅长应付宠物，“跟野猫们厮混了，三天两头就跑得不见了，”荻野摇摇头，“老先生也没有什么兴趣的样子，成天里古里古怪的，就随那些小家伙们去了。”

因三田在这里住过，便率先跑进去推开了那长廊侧挂了许多猫儿照片的，最靠里侧的小房间，“我原先就住这儿，”她倒是很高兴地摸了又摸那些叫人阴森森的黑白照片，“你也能好好的住下吧。”

我还没来得及回答，这时候门扉便响动了，荻野放了包裹说大概是岛田先生散步回来了，让我们先收拾一下，她去接东西，我和三田应下了，因谁都不是对新鲜陌生这类子东西感兴趣的，便在小房间里磨磨蹭蹭了好久，才慢吞吞地在吃饭时间去了会客厅，荻野已经把饭准备好了，岛田先生就坐在上位，发须花白倒很是精神，看起来年龄不小了，腰板挺直很是硬朗，从晚报上挪了挪鹰似的锐利的眼神，我和三田便吓了一跳，那目光像是能把人穿透似的叫人害怕，不过很快他便移下去了视线，继续全神贯注地盯着报纸去了。

“这边是陪同着来的三田知寿小姐，”荻野看起来习以为常了，满不在乎地一边摆着碗筷一边介绍我们俩，“这边就是入住的小鸟游姑娘。”

我低着头盯着白瓷碗边一点溅到的汤汁，感觉那道鹰似的锋利目光又飞了过来，但落到身上却似乎减缓了力度，柔和了许多，是错觉？三田拿胳膊肘撞了撞我，大家便赶紧低着头闷声吃了起来，那边报纸传来叠了几叠的响动，我悄悄挪开筷子瞥了一眼，印刷物被叠得方方块块整整齐齐放在一边，顿时莫名生出一点好感来，也许倒不是个古怪的难以相处的老人吧，这样想着，竟和三田一起吃了两大碗饭，面对着笑眯眯的荻野，三田倒是毫不客气地道了谢，我却有些局促不安地神游着，心思老是飞到那叫人害怕的岛田先生身上去。

“你一个人搬来，是要做什么。”

三田没心没肺地走了后，荻野也去洗碗了，堪堪留下紧张地在沙发上动都不敢动的我，和又拈着眼镜看报纸的岛田先生，在这个电子阅读器的时代里，他这样怀旧的举动多多少少有些突兀，不过看了看这所原汁原味的旧居，倒也并不显得维和多少，反而是松垮垮衬衣牛仔裤的我，显得有些不伦不类，正当我胡思乱想着的时候，岛田先生突然问了出来，声音一如所料的威严，叫人不敢怠慢。

我原先想着，还是不要透露太多自己的事罢，结果老先生一张嘴，就叫人紧张地不敢不说实话，“和家里闹了矛盾，”我老老实实地低着头，像对着大哥认错时候一样心虚，“知寿说着让我独立一段时间，就知道该低头还是叫他们认错了。”

说着，我偷偷抬起眼，岛田先生正皱着眉头，像是想到了什么心生不悦，对我说，“不要和家里吵架，”又拧着眉间一副懊恼不高兴的样子，“……也不要一个人在外面游荡太久。”

也不知道哪里来的勇气，或许是他这幅颐指气使的模样太像我那讨人嫌的大哥，我竟然顶了起来，“您可是不知道，”我揪着沙发边的缕空白边，这一定是荻野女士的品味，“家里真是……乱七八糟，一言难尽。”说完我就有些害怕了起来，不过他并没有发火。

老先生始终拧着眉头，不过我倒是能从皱眉的弧度看出些变化来，用始终难看的脸色表示心情的好坏，天底下大概也就这奇怪的岛田先生了，他哼了一声，便抖抖手里的纸张又埋进那些块块字里去。

“……随你。”

我就是这样和荻野女士，和岛田先生住在了一起。

2.

岛田先生有个怪癖，就是每每晚饭过后，必然要像遛狗一样出门散步，可他又不爱养狗，小院子里路过的野猫都不敢经过他的窗下，一同出门的荻野告诉我，老人是在找些手艺匠人，有点事要拜托他们。

“这年头，”她感慨着收拾小包准备出门，“要找个修补匠人多么麻烦，登载了不少启事了也没有音讯，据说他也是听说这里附近老人多，才搬了过来的，为什么当初不用电邮保存呢，找个科技公司就能解决。”

这才知道岛田先生有个收集信件的怪癖，又说是早些年头用纸张的旧信，他还老翻来翻去地看得要坏掉，不得不保存起来托人修复一下，这种老派的做法，听起来简直匪夷所思，可放到岛田先生身上来看，倒显得没什么可别扭的了，他就是这样一个看起来落在了旧日里头的人。

不过这下却引发了我旺盛的好奇心，不因别的，我的母亲未过世前也是这样一个可以映在那种发黄挂画里的人物，成日里唠唠叨叨地拿围兜里的钩针和鼠灰绒线钩些小玩意儿，我不愿意上大学那会儿，除了三天两头打来责骂的大哥的电话，便是隔三差五送抵的母亲的信件，手写的，压平的纸和磨过的墨，无非就是絮絮叨叨地劝我回家啊，父母挂记着，后来她因车祸过世，我就把甚至有些都没拆开看完的信件烧在了她墓前，从此以往就只剩大哥那些让人烦得要死的电话了，在岛田先生这儿，还是头一回听说见现在仍然有人收写信件的。

老先生的房间我是不敢进的，只得在午饭过后大着胆子扯些话头聊到了这上面，老人一直保持着叫人无可奈何的疏离冷淡，只有听闻我和家里还在吵架的事头才撩了撩眼皮。

“还没闹清楚？”他说的像是询问， 语气里听得却似命令，年轻时候大约也是挥斥方遒的人物罢，我点点头，平时除了三田也没有更多的朋友，面对这样一个不爱说话的老人，却突然冒了些莫名的委屈起来，忍不住下豆子雨似的噼里啪啦抱怨了起来，什么不想上大学又不是养不活自己，父亲大哥固执地叫人心烦只知道叫人回去按部就班地念书，母亲也不帮人说几句话只会低头钩线，连养了五六年的老狗都不会替我汪汪一声。

不知道哪句话戳中了老先生，他拧着的眉头像跳了跳被逗笑了似的，不过那刻板的嘴角仍旧是一动未动，一只黄绿夹杂的歌鸲矮矮地掠过敞开的小院子门蹦了蹦，他凝神在外面望了望，又回过头来教训我。

“他们那样总归是有道理的，”这可真让人生气，“你的父辈们总比你这样的小丫头经验要多。”

我嘴都要撅到天上去了，正忍不住想反驳什么，岛田先生又一头扎进了报纸里，“……不过你所做的也无可厚非，”他的声音让人听出了一些无可奈何的嘟囔意味，倒有些可爱起来了，“反正都已经在这住下，就别管他们怎么说了。”

3.

岛田先生偶尔兴致好的时候，会在小院子里搭弓射箭，不过也是空弓，在这样临街的住所里万一伤到人也不好，我就摊着书本和招聘启事坐在地板上，啃着荻野泡过糖水的甜苹果片看着他一次又一次拉起又放下弓箭，老先生精力确实好得叫人怀疑他的年纪，那样坚硬生冷的武器他折腾几个小时连汗都不流，反倒很是威风，偶尔被弦撩开的手腕能看见一些油亮的纹身痕迹，掩藏在长袖子下看不清是什么，我跟荻野嘀嘀咕咕开玩笑，这样夸张的纹身，老先生该不会是混黑社会的吧，荻野笑了笑，反问我，你看他像吗？

我盯着那一撇纹身鲜活的色彩和它所附寄的衰老的手腕肌理，摇了摇头。

4\. 

那天运气好，正赶上日头足，摇晃着一年蓬的风也很是温软，我看见荻野和请来的家政智械上上下下地抱了老先生房里的书籍说要晒一晒，并且强迫他也坐在靠院的藤椅上去晒太阳，我瞥见岛田先生似乎为了什么而生着闷气，便偷笑着叼了苹果片盘腿坐到他旁边去，从他看完放在一边的报纸上找打工的广告，一边浏览着平板上滑动的招聘信息，他瞥都不瞥我的电脑一眼，老先生看起来确实对科技没什么兴趣，除了他那把新的出奇的弓，整个人就像从老人嘴里轶闻传说里走出来的一样。

过了一会儿，那哗啦翻着报纸的响动便没了，沉浸在“日薪这么少”和“上班的路费都能抵消工资了”中的我抬起来，看见他像是捧着小孙子似的捧着几页发黄的信纸在看，平日里紧紧皱着的眉头也像开花似的松了开，岛田先这样放松起来，倒也很是和善的样子，我津津有味地盯着他这一时比一年还要变化多的表情看，脑里边胡思乱想着，会不会也是他母亲曾经写来的信呢？不然我可想不出来这怪脾气的老头子，还会对谁的字迹这样屈尊纡贵地当做宝贝抱着，这时候听见岛田先生难得地吩咐起我来，“小鸟游，”他的声音古怪极了，像是含了砂砾和风霜有些消沉的意味，“去把我的眼镜拿来，在楼上。”

我应了声站起来，顺便借由站着的身高瞟了眼他和信件，“突然看不清了。”他含含糊糊地不耐烦地用手拢了拢纸张，倒像个小孩子藏着掖着宝贝似的，我一时逆反的好奇心起了，硬是凑过去看了两眼什么兄者什么敬上，对他说，“不是的呀，”我抬了抬下颌示意他刚刚手掩着的未看完的部分，“后面的墨已经糊啦，您就算戴眼镜也看不清了。”

岛田先生愣了愣，松开手指，发黄的纸页在触碰下比他还要显老，已经出现了隐约的裂痕，仿佛稍作用力就会碎掉一般，他沉默了半响，却没有像以往一样教训我的小聪明，这倒使得我有些害怕起来，不知道是不是说错了话。他就是这个房间的气旋一般，即使外面阳光正好，我也感觉温度一下降了下来。

僵持了半响，荻野在厨房里喊要开饭了，我连忙借口去摆碗筷溜了过去，岛田先生没有说什么，坐在那里捏着信。

我松了一口气。

5.

我们总是被教育着：说正确的话，做正确的事，以为这样就可以至少平平安安稳稳当当度过一生，但是事情往往并不会按照我们期许的那样成长。

我记得那天是在傍晚的时候，荻野女士例行要陪着老先生去门去寻他那什么劳什子修补匠，不知道为什么，像是被命运的手点了一点，突然间我也想要出门了，小心地询问了岛田先生，他倒是理也没理，自顾自地整理了衣物就推开门，荻野对我笑了笑，小声说，“是允许你同行的意思呐，”她拨了一下有些松垮的发髻，“老人年纪大了就是不爱说话。”

我扶着荻野的胳膊跟在旁边，“那倒未必，”我跟她嘀嘀咕咕地在老先生直挺挺的身板后编排些他的趣话，“说不定年轻时候就是这样一幅臭脸色，把小孩子女孩子们统统吓跑。”荻野掩着嘴闷笑着，岛田先生大概是故意装作听不见，板着脸木木地走在前面，威风十足，只不过跟在后面的是两个左顾右盼心不在焉的女士，这画面又显得有些滑稽起来，那时候，我心里这样想着笑着，觉得这里的日子倒也并非像三田吓唬我的那般无趣，如果可以的话，或许明日里去找一份打工的活计来，可以在这里长久的住下罢？

然后就出事了。

返回了居所的时候，天色就阴沉下来，荻野摸了手机看了看说可能是夜间将有雷雨，得赶紧回去把衣服收了，结果将近地方，却听见乱糟糟的警笛，我们靠过去一看，附近邻里的阿姨瞧见我们，便露出几分同情的神色来。

“糟了大贼啦！”她用一种夸张的怜悯对着我们感叹，“买菜回来的时候看见窗户都破了，帘子被吹开里面乱七八糟的，像是被偷了不少。”

靠近街道口的窗户是岛田先生的房间，听到这他像是被雷击了一样，突然推开了荻野女士的搀扶挤过人群里冲了进去，被拦在后面的荻野大声朝警察嚷嚷着，是户主请不要拦，我们才得以过去，没想到老先生平时看起来不大爱动，手脚竟然这么利落。

我们匆匆越过倒了一地的饰物碎片，进了那个我从来不敢进的禁地，岛田先生正在他的书架上翻找着，失却了平日里井井有条的气概，胡乱地掀掉了满地摔落的书本纸张，我吓得动也不敢动弹，怯生生地缩在门口，荻野不知为何叹了口气，叮嘱我照看好他后去和警察交涉了。

等都平静下来，我小心地磨进房间，岛田先生捧着个陈旧得不行的盒子直愣愣地看，我大着胆子越过他去看，那盒子虽旧倒也保存完好，像是纸质的，都有些脆得发黄的模样。他突然带着股狠戾劲头掀了盖子，先前小心翼翼捧着的样子不复存在，接着，一切就像电影的慢镜头一样在我眼前回放，我愣愣地看着老先生的盒子从发抖的胳膊里脱落摔落到地上，连同他本人一起摔倒在漫天飞的纸片中，我吓得大叫起荻野来，一边顾不上地踩着书本纸张去扶岛田先生，老人沉甸甸的，喉咙里冒出挣扎似的喘息，眼睛却没有看着我这边，我放缓了力道又急又慌的拍打他的肩膀问是不是有陈年的疾病犯了，一边嚷嚷着荻野荻野，他却固执地伸出手去，竭力去够那些被雷雨前夕的风吹散开的纸片，那些信件模样的纸张很明显已经是很多年前的旧物，有些甚至老得一碰就碎，也难怪老人家要寻什么修补的匠人。

一时间暗沉的雷鸣，风啸，荻野慌慌张张蹬蹬蹬的脚步声，猫叫，警笛，警察喧哗的问话和信纸乱飞的哗啦在这小小的房间里闹作一团，警察和荻野女士冲进来的时候，我正俯身下去想把岛田先生拉起来以免头碰到地上，那时候，我清清楚楚地记得他含糊不清的喉咙里除了类于病重之人那种嘶哑的喘息，还有一句淡得叫人实在捉摸不透的请求。

“等等我。”

岛田先生的葬礼在月底，其实也就我和荻野，以及拉来凑数的三田我们三个人，说来也是奇怪，在这里生活了十几年，竟然也没有多少邻里认识岛田先生，更别提他的来历了，葬礼过后来了些不认识的人，西装革履带着墨镜，看起来跟电影似的和这儿格格不入，荻野说是打了当初租房人留下的电话来的人，他们客客气气地感谢了我和荻野对老先生的照顾，然后要走了骨灰盒。

“上面吩咐要把先生送回老家去葬下才行的。”他们说，这话可听了叫我有点害怕，不过还是一边打扫着一边壮着胆子问了句，岛田先生是哪里人。

荻野说以后这儿要租给别人了，我低着头心不在焉地用扫帚抠着书柜角，从角落里扫出一个小纸片，写了一个模模糊糊的“源”字。

在静冈县里，他们说，风景很好的地方。


End file.
